Until when ? (original version)
by Sherlocked02BBC
Summary: Jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à quand je vais pouvoir continuer à faire ça ? Mourir, changer de visage, puis mourir de nouveau, et encore un nouveau visage. Ça s'arrêtera-t-il un jour ? Je ne le supporte plus, je ne peux plus faire ça, plus jamais.


**Salut tout le monde,** **voilà** **un petit OS sur** **Doctor** **Who. C'est** **la** **première** **fois** **que** **j'écris** **sur cette** **série** **(qui** **est** **aussi ma** **série** **préfèrée), alors** **j'espère** **vraiment que** **ce** **n'est** **pas trop nul. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à quand je vais pouvoir continuer à faire ça ? Mourir, changer de visage, puis mourir de nouveau, et encore un nouveau visage. Ça s'arrêtera-t-il un jour ? Je ne peux plus faire ça, je n'en ai plus envie. La vie d'un seigneur du temps est beaucoup trop longue, tant de choses vécues, tant de pertes, tant de douleur. Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça. Je ne veux plus changer, plus jamais.  
 **"-Docteur, vous allez** **bien** **?"** Clara a tellement de chance d'être humaine, sa vie est tellement courte. Elle mourra avant même d'avoir à vivre, encore enfant. Pour un humain, avoir 90 ans est extrêmement vieux, mais pour un seigneur du temps, c'est l'enfance, c'est encore le bonheur et l'innocence. C'est la belle époque. **"Docteur ?"** Maintenant elle s'assoit à côté de moi sur les marches du TARDIS, elle est inquiète, je le vois sur son visage.  
 **"** **\- Je** **vais** **bien** **Clara, vous pouvez retourner dans la bibliothèque."** Toujours à cacher ses sentiments, à paraître fort pour pouvoir l'impressionner, quand est-ce que j'arrêterai ? Elle voit très bien que je ne suis pas bien, et pourtant je continue à lui mentir.  
 **"** **\- Je** **vous connais docteur, vous me cachez quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"** Pourquoi insiste-t-elle ? Ne comprend-elle donc pas que sa question sera sans réponse ? Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire que j'ai envie de mourir. Jamais être lâche, voilà ce que je ne cesse de lui répéter, et pourtant c'est ce que je suis. Depuis le moment où je me suis enfui de Gallifrey avec le TARDIS, depuis que j'ai commencé à courir, j'ai toujours été lâche.  
 **"** **\- Je** **vous assure que tout** **va** **bien Clara."** Il m'est déjà arrivé de lui montrer ce que je ressens, mais c'était dans des contextes différents. C'était dans des moments de faiblesses et d'interrogations, des moments où elle n'avait pas peur pour ma vie. Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je pense en ce moment, je ne peux pas l'inquiéter et lui faire du mal.  
 **"- Parlez moi docteur, s'il vous** **plaît** **."** Maintenant elle me supplie, quelle mauvaise personne je suis pour la laisser faire ça.  
 **"** **\- Et** **si on** **partait** **quelque** **part** **! Une** **planète** **rempli de** **diamants** **,** **ça** **vous** **dit** **?"** Je me lève d'un coup, ce qui la surprend, et commence à régler le TARDIS. Faire diversion, c'est tellement stupide dans ce cas là. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres idée. Elle se rapproche de moi.  
 **"** **\- Docteur** **, vous agissez** **bizarrement** **.** **Pourquoi** **essayez-vous de changer de sujet ?"** Et voilà, elle a compris. Elle a aussi sûrement compris que, inconsciemment, je l'ai traité comme une imbécile. Alors qu'elle est tout sauf ça, elle est une des humaines les plus intelligentes que je connaisse. Elle est extraordinaire, et c'est pour ça que ma 11ème régénération était amoureux d'elle.  
 **"- Car il y a des choses plus importantes Clara, des mondes a** **sauvé** **par exemple. Êtes-vous** **prêtes** **?"** Je baisse une manette et le TARDIS décolle. Toujours le même bruit, toujours le même visage émerveillé sur chaque compagnon, quoiqu'il arrive. Je leur fait vivre les meilleures moments de leur vie, puis ils meurent à cause de moi, à cause de tout ces stupides voyages.  
 **"- Docteur, arrêtez de** **faire** **ça** **, et parlez moi."** Le TARDIS a atterri mais elle refuse de sortir. Elle refuse de voir une des plus belles planètes de l'univers parce que je ne vais pas bien. Pourquoi suis-je aussi important à ses yeux ?  
 **"** **\- Non** **, vous arrêtez Clara ! Et regardez moi,** **regardez** **moi bien ! Je suis juste un** **imposteur** **, un** **idiot** **qui voyage avec des** **humains** **pour les** **impressionner** **. Je ne suis pas un** **héros** **."** Elle est sûrement choqué, je ne suis pas habitué à m'exprimer comme ça. Mais elle voulait savoir, alors c'est fait. Elle connaît la vérité. Je suis juste un seigneur du temps parmi tant d'autres, mais pour un humain, je suis la personne la plus incroyable de l'univers.  
 **"** **\- Docteur** **... Qu'est-ce qu'il se** **passe** **?** **Pourquoi** **vous dites** **ça** **?"** Elle est triste, et tout ça à cause de moi. Car c'est le seul truc que je sais faire, rendre triste les personnes autour de moi, les réconforter un peu, puis m'enfuir et recommencer. Voilà ce que je suis, je suis une personne cruel.  
 **"-Parce que c'est la** **vérité** **Clara** **, et vous devez le comprendre. Vous** **avez** **une** **confiance** **aveugle** **envers** **moi, mais je ne la** **mérite** **pas, car elle** **n'est** **pas** **réciproque** **. Vous ne connaîtrez** **jamais** **mon** **véritable** **nom, mes** **plus** **noirs** **secrets, et** **toutes** **ces** **autres** **choses** **qui** **créent** **cette** **confiance** **. Je ne cesse de vous mentir,** **à** **vous,** **à** **mes** **précédents** **compagnons, et à toutes les** **personnes** **qui croisent mon chemin, c'est ma** **nature** **. Et je ne m'arrêterai** **jamais** **de** **le** **faire."** Car je ne pourrai jamais mourir, je n'en aurai jamais le courage. Stopper une régénération est extrêmement difficile, non, juste se dire que l'on va mourir est extrêmement difficile. Et c'est pour ça que je suis condamné à vivre éternellement.  
 **"-Comment pouvez-vous dire** **ça** **? Croyez-vous vraiment que** **j'ai** **besoin de** **connaître** **votre nom et vos secrets pour vous** **faire** **confiance. Je vous ai vu agir, je vous ai vu** **sauvé** **des civilisations** **entières** **, faire des** **trucs** **incroyables** **, et c'est pour cela que je peux vous faire confiance, et non parce que je vous** **considère** **comme un** **héros** **."** Clara Oswald, la fille impossible. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ? Elle aurait pu partir il y a longtemps, après que je me sois régénéré, mais elle est resté. Malgré mon physique plus vieux et ma personnalité si différente, elle n'est pas parti. **"** **Maintenant** **j'ai** **hâte** **de voir cette** **planète** **rempli** **de** **diamants** **."** Elle marche vers la sortie.  
 **"** **\- Clara** **..."** Elle se retourne vers moi. **"Merci."**


End file.
